hypotheticalweatherfandomcom-20200214-history
3776 Atlantic Hurricane Season
On the 2000th Anniversary of the US there was a hyperactive hurricane season that produced storm intensities unheard of today. Everyone can edit this page the more the merrier! Tropical Storm Alex Alex formed from a tropical wave coming off of Africa on March 1st it gradually strengthened into a 70 mph Tropical Storm on March 3rd it then started to merge with a cold front and it started its slow extratropical transition which it completed on March 5th but it then explosively deepened to a minimum central pressure of 990 millibars it then lasted a week before dissipating on March 12th Extratropical Storm Alex Extratropical Storm Alex is the continuation of Tropical Storm Alex it formed on March 5th after Alex completed its extratropical transition. It rapidly deepened to a 165 mph Storm system with a central pressure of 882 millibars it capsized 2 oceanliners and caused $10,000 USD in damage it then only very slowly weakened it weakened below major hurricane equivalent on March 9 it while near Iceland it then weakened below hurricane equivalent on March 11 near the Azores it then went over the Azores as a 70 mph Frontal Storm bringing severe weather and even some tornadoes with it it then dissipated 300 miles North of the Azores while at only depression equivalent. Record(s) Set By The Remnants of Alex ES Alex was the strongest Extratropical Remnants of a tropical cyclone in recorded history breaking that of a previous one in 1876 that had sustained winds of 140 mph and it had a central pressure of 902 millibars, ES Alex had winds of 165 mph and gusts at or above 200 mph and a record pressure of 882 millibars the lowest ever recorded for a Extratropical Cyclone. It also set the record for most tornadoes and/or waterspouts produced by the remnants of a tropical cyclone with 490 waterspouts being produced by the intense Extratropical remnants of Alex and 70 of them were EF6 equivalent waterspouts or tornadoes. Alex's Tornadoes Alex produced a record 490 tornadoes, and 70 of them were EF6 Tornadoes but most of the tornadoes were actually incredibly strong waterspouts that were mostly produced in the comma head of Alex and in its incredibly strong cold front that made it drop 70° F on the other side of it, it was actually 20° to 40° F behind it when it was extratropical, they kept forming until Alex dissipated on March 12th. It's warm front also produced waterspouts and it produced a 30° F rise in temperature being 90° - 110° F behind its warm front. Hurricane Bonnie Bonnie formed from 2 tropical eave merging together with a low that was inbetween them on March 5 it slow intensified into a hurricane on March 6 it then explosively intensified into a Category 12 hurricane on March 7 and it has 495 mph sustained winds and a pressure of 567 millibars it slowly weakened during the month weakening to a Cat 11 hurricane on March 14 then down to a Cat 10 on March 23 it then started to rapidly weaken due to highly unfavorable conditions which included restricted outflow and cold SST's it weakened to a Cat 1 in just 3 days it then degenerated into a weak tropical depression on March 31 it then unexpectedly regenerated into a Category 6 in 2 hours due to extremely favorable conditions again it reached its secondary peak as a 445 mph Cat 11 on April 4 it then encountered unfavorable conditions again and slowly weakened below major hurricane status on April 7; below hurricane status on April 11 ,and to a remnant low on April 12 it then dissipated on April 13. Extratropical Depression One ED One was a weak Extratropical Depression; Extratropical Cyclones have been in hurricane seasons and named since 2024 the requirements for them is to have a certain level of convection associated with them and some on the low itself and have short frontal systems those with ones that exceed 600 miles won't be counted into a hurricane season. Extratropical Depression One was a weak one lasting only 4 days, it formed from a stationary front near Bermuda that developed a low and it turned it into a cold front and a warm front and it headed for the Azores but it remained weak and it occulded on March 10 it then slowly weakened and barely made it to the Azores on March 11 still as a somewhat defined system. It's frontal systems then dissipated leaving only the weak remnant low that then dissipated completely the next day. Extratropical Storm One Extratropical Storm One was a very powerful extratropical cyclone. It formed the same way as ED One it gradually intensified into a Extratropical Storm on March 13. It then rapidly deepened to a 140 mph 922 millibar system. It then started to weaken on March 14 as it was occluding and winds drop below hurricane strength later that day. On March 15 its frontal systems dissipated and left the circulation center by itself it then weakened below tropical storm force winds and it then dissipated early on March 16. Category:Future hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons